A Human Hunter in Orgrimmar
by RDF-73
Summary: A Human raised by Orc's and trained to be a hunter. Come in a check out his adventure in life and maybe even love. Reviews welcome but No flames will only ignore them. If anyone would like to beta read for me PM me.


WoW is a product of Blizzard.

AN: This is my frist WoW fic so please be kind. Reviews are welcome but no flames I will just ignore them. Fumace and Helgrad are two charrys I play from time to time in the game. Now I know the human do not have hunters but I enjoy playing them so I decided to make Fumace one anyway.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

"Fumace watch out!"

I spun around to see a giant spider bearing down on me and Onyx. Before I could give him the command to attack my partner and best friend since I was a young lad ran over and attacked the Deepmoss Venomspitter that jumped us.

"Helgard I got this go ahead."

"I am not leaving your side brother.

I turned in my saddle of my big black Kodo mount and smiled. "Come on brother you know that we have faced tougher enemies then this. Besides the gift you are carrying needs to get to Thrall."

Helgard's brow furrowed and he knew I as right. "And what do I tell father if when you are not there next to me when I present this gift?"

Knocking another arrow I channel arcane magic through the shaft and fired it again at spider. It screamed in pain as the arrow struck the creature right in the eye area. "Helgard trust me I will be right behind you now go."

With a final grunt from my adopted Orc brother, he turned his wolf mount and headed to the rear gate of Orgrimmar. With him gone I was able to focus all my attention on the creature in front of Onyx and me.

I quickly drew two more arrows and fired them at the giant spider. With one more final swipe from the big black lion that was my companion the Deepmoss Spider screeched and fell to the ground with a twitch. Onyx came trotting back over to me and was purring as he got closer. I climbed off my mount. I reached in to one of my saddle bags and pulled out one of Onyx favorite treats. The big cat loved crab meat, so I walked up to him and patted him on his side, He rubbed against my leg.

"What would I do with out you my friend?" I took the crab meat from behind me and hand feed him. Not many hunters where able to do this with the fighting companions, but not many hunters raised there pet since they where young and grew up together like me and Onyx did. "You ready to go home boy?"

Onyx let out a low roar to let me now he was ready. I headed back to my mount and climbed on. I turned the big Kodo towards home. I whistled and the Kodo took off towards the back gate of home.

* * *

As I rode up to the Grommash Hold, where Thrall my adopted father held his seat of power in Orgrimmar, I noticed one of his guard notices me and he went running inside. No doubt to inform my father that I had returned.

I dismounted and when I looked around I received some strange looks from the people around the Hold. After all these years I still got looks of all kinds, from hatred to shock and awe. You see I am not what you call a normal member of the Horde; in fact I am not of any race of the Horde. I am a human that was found when I was very young during the third war by Thrall.Yet now I was in my early twenties and stood over six feet. With long brown hair that I kept pulled back into a pony tail and a goatee. I guess you could say my feature where that of a normal human from what I have seen of them. However my skin was a little darker from growing up around the arid region Durotar. Yet growing up it this part of the world had made me strong and it showed.

Now from what I remember of the story that my adopted mother Agra, Thralls mate, had found me in a Caravan that had been attacked and ravaged by the Scourge. My family was fleeing our village when the Scourged attacked. It was just by chance that Thrall and his unit of men where near by. They wiped out the entire Scourge that where attacking the caravan, but not before they killed everyone. That is except for me, which I was one a little over a year old.

Now the Human of Stormwind would have you believe that the Orc are uncivilized and only live to kill, but I am living proof that they are wrong. I still don't understand it myself even today, twenty some years later. All I do know is that Thrall and Agra took me in as one of there own and raised me as there son right along their own flesh and blood Helgard. To tell the truth I did not and still don't care the reasons Thrall accepted me as one of his own. He was and still is the only father I have ever known and that is good enough for me.

Now as if you can't already tell I am trained as a hunter and Onyx a gift from my uncle or at least an uncle to me. (A Tauren by the name of Holt Thunderhorn.) Holt gave me Onyx when I was at the very young age of six. From the day I got Onyx we where the best of friends and still to this day he is never far from my side. I still believe that it was Onyx that gave me the strength to continue on with my training as a hunter. To say that it was easy would be a lie. You see the humans do not have hunters in Stormwind or at least from what I have seen of the race.

Well enough of that I have strayed of from my story, so let see where was I, ah that's right. As I said as I dismounted and walked up the ramp into my home and my father throne room travelers from across the land looked at me wide eyed. Onyx as always was right by my side as we walked in and I nodded to the Orcs and Trolls that where in the outer chamber. All of them for the most part where either teachers of Helgard and mine or advisors to my father. So they where use to seeing me and Onyx just walk through.

As I approached the inner chamber and Thrall's throne room I heard the guard that rushed in tell him that I was here. The double doors opened for me by the guard and I tossed back my hood of the long coat I was wearing and entered the room. I walked up to the Warchief and bowed my head in a sign of respect. Even Onyx had learned to lower his head to my father.

"Fumace my boy I am most pleased that you have come home safe and sound."

"Thank you Warchief, it is good to be home from such a long trip." I straighten up and looked around. I noticed that Helgard was not around and I began to wonder if he made it home alright. With the formalities done I addressed him like always. "Father where is my brother? I would have thought he would be here."

Thrall got up from his chair and walked over to me. He embraced me and then looked me over. He then reached down and patted Onyx on the head. The big cat just purred from the attention.

"Your brother has gone to see his family after he presented me with you two's gift." Thrall pointed to his thrown and leaning up against it was a shield that we had found on our trip. "I would like to thank you for the gift my boy, but you and your brothers safe return home is gift enough."

"Thank you father, your praise is welcome."

"It is praise well deserved. Now go and get you and Onyx cleaned up and make sure to visit your mother."

"Yes father" I turned to walk away when he stopped me before walking out the door.

"Fumace we are having a feast tonight for an arriving ambassador from Silvermoon. So make sure to wear your best, and make sure Onyx is on his best behavior."

I nodded to him and patted Onyx side and waved him to go on.

* * *

After dropping off my gear in my room and getting Onyx settled I headed over to see my mother. Now like I stated before my mother was only by adoption. Helgard was her true flesh and blood but that never stopped her from worrying about me when I was out. So to say I was not expecting her to fawn over me as I entered her chambers would be an understatement.

"Fumace you are home safe and sound." She got up from her chair and embraced me.

I hugged her back and did my best from not showing to much as she fused over me. "Mother I am fine."

"Sit and tell me of your journey." She said with out skipping a beat.

I sat down and spent the next few hour tell my mother everything that Helgard and I ran into in our three week travels. The people we met and the creature we had to fight. Now I am not sure why but Mother never seemed to talk with Helgard about our trips. It might have been because she thought I was smaller and weaker the he was.

From my point of view that was for from the truth if anything I was a more agile and deadly fighter then Helgard was. Sure he had brut strength on his side. However unlike Helgard I did not need any help taking down bigger targets.

"So Fumace did you meet any women on your trip?"

I knew right away where this was going. "_Great, here we go again. Mother is going to start in on me about finding someone and settling down and raise a family like Helgard_." I shifted in my seat. "Yes mother I meet a few."

"And?"

_"I need to get off this line of talk fast."_ "Mother I know what you are asking. It's the same thing you ask me every time I come back home." I reached across and took her hand in mine. "When the right lady comes along I will know. Until then stop worrying about me so much."

She squeezed my hand. "I am your mother and it is my job to worry about your happiness."

I took my free hand and touched her cheek. "Mother, you worry to much about me I have everything I need to be happy." I sat back in my chair. "Beside I have Onyx to keep my company what more could I ask for."

"How about a family and someone to come home to. You know a wife and children of your own."

It was the same argument every time. "Mother we have already talked about this. Why do I need kids of my own when I have Helgard to kids to spoil, beside I am just not ready to settle down yet. So can we please drop this?" I got up from my seat and kissed her on the forehead. "Now I should gather up Onyx and head over and see my Nieces and Nephew."

"Okay, I will drop this for now. Just remember thou that I will not still worry about you even if I don't say anything."

I reached the door and smiled back at her. "I would not have you any other way."

* * *

"Onyx I could not believe you let those girl do this to you."

He just looked up at me with a sad looking face. I had finally stopped laughing after first seeing him. Helgard little girls had put bows of different color in Onyx thick main. The bows where at the end of long braids. All I could do when he came out from there room where he spent the afternoon was bust out laughing.

"Some tough fierce beast you are. You can take on several Naga Warriors in Stranglethorn, but you cower like a little kitten when it comes to those two." He hung his head in shame. "OK let's get those off of you. I would hate to have the guard at the Hold see you like this. We would never hear the end of it."

I knelt down and started pulling the bows and breads out of his main. After about five minutes I had gotten them all out. As I was pulling out the last of the braids when I noticed a long Caravan heading our way. (See Helgard had moved out and lived in another part of the city.) From the markings on the side of the carriages they where of Elfin make.

"Must be the Ambassador from Silvermoon." I mussed to myself and partly to Onyx.

The armor on the guard where like nothing I had ever seen before and I have seen Elvin armor before but nothing like this. They where the color of blood red with gold trimming. The coach that I was sure the ambassador rode in had elaborate decoration all over it. While quit attractive looking, it was too flashy for me. It was too much like a big target on the dangerous roads between Silvermoon and Orgrimmar.

I stood up to watch them pass by. As they got closer the lead guard started eyeing me. Apparently he did not like the way I was watching them pass by.

"Out of the way, human slave." He barked at me.

Before I could respond or even attempt to move he used his bird mount to push me off the road. Onyx sensing a confrontation began to growl and snarl.

"Easy boy." I told him while putting a hand on his shoulder. I looked back up to the Blood Elf rider and said something to Onyx. "Let just head home away from the rude Elf."

The reaction I got from the rider was priceless. I could tell he was not use to being talked to in such a manner. I made a gesture to Onyx and we turned to leave and head for home. I knew what the next reaction from the rider was just what I would have expected.

"How dare you turn your back to me slave."

I continued to walk and ignored the Blood Elf. I could not believe how stupid the guy was. The only thing I could think of why I was a slave was one I was a human but what got me was why a human slave would be out walking unguarded with a big black lion next to him. However I didn't care at the moment. I know who I was and why I was here and that all the mattered to me. I was never one to care what others thought of me.

However the rider thought differently. It was not long before the rider was upon me and jumping off his mount. I heard him unsheathed his sword and come running at me. All I could was smile as I heard the sound of metal on metal as his sword clashed against the guard's weapons. I turned around and gave the Elf a dark smile. I could him arguing with the guards as I walk in. I was almost tempted to stand outside the halls which lead to the private residence of my family to watch the elf make an ass out of himself in from of father. I decided against it and head to my room to get some rest before the banquet in a few hours.

* * *

AN: Hope you like the first chapter. If it has a good turn out I will write more. 


End file.
